


First Dates

by STARRY_RlN



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Dating, F/F, Fluff, Lesbianism, Making Out, Pining, if you have diabetes please proceed with caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARRY_RlN/pseuds/STARRY_RlN
Summary: Maya is waiting for Eve to show up to the park for their first date. Little does Maya know just how good Eve is at being gay.





	First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> it's a 1st person perspective of Maya because that's the easiest way for me to write

“Where is she? We were supposed to meet up 10 minutes ago…”

“Ah! Maya! Sorry I’m late!”

 

I looked up and saw Eve running toward me. She was wearing a fairly simple outfit for her standards, a white button up shirt and a pale pink knee-length skirt with white stockings. Though as a professional model, of course she looked gorgeous in it.

 

As she got closer to me, rather than slowing down, she sped up, forcing me to put my arms out to catch her, to which she responded by returning the embrace.

 

“Ehehe, you’re so big and soft Maya!”

 

“E-Eve, that’s beside the point, why did you take so long? We were supposed to get here ten minutes ago, I’ve been waiting for almost twenty!”

 

“Sorry Maya! I got suddenly called into work. Apparently some of the pictures came out a little off, or they were blurry or something, so they had me come in to redo the shoot.”

 

“Oh, well you should have told me! We could have rescheduled!”

 

“That’s why I didn’t tell you, I wanted our date to be sooner rather than later!”

 

“Eeh, fine, you’re here anyways, so where are we going? You said there was somewhere you wanted to take me.”

 

“Ehehe! It’s a surprise! You’ll see when we get there!”

 

“I’m not sure if I like the sound of that…”

 

“Come on Maya! Let’s go!”

 

“I’m coming! I’m coming!”

 

Eve took my hand and broke into a run across the park we were in, forcing me to try to stumble after her. She’s always been far more agile than me, and the fact that I’m the only one who’s sitting during Pasu*Pare’s performances doesn’t help much in that.

 

As we came out to the street Eve stopped running and I, not being able to stop myself as quickly as she was, slammed into her, falling backwards onto the ground.

 

“Ah! Maya! Are you okay?”

 

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine, just scraped my hand a little, don’t worry about it, fuhehe.”

 

“Ah! Here, give me your hand.”

 

“Huh? Why? I told you it doesn’t hurt at-”

 

Eve lifted my hand up to her mouth and pressed her lips against the part that I scraped.

 

“There! Now you’re all better Maya!”

 

“Geez, don’t treat me like a kid, especially when we’re supposed to be on a date.”

 

“S-Sorry, I thought you would like it..”

 

“N-No! That’s not it! I- Th-Thank you Eve, it feels a lot better now.”

 

“Yay! I made Maya feel better! Ehehe!”

 

Eve suddenly jumped on me and wrapped her arms around me in a massive bear hug. She’s only a few centimeters taller than me, but it was enough that I still had to tilt my head up to see her face when she was this close. I wasn’t sure what it was, but something about her smelled especially good, like mint.

 

“Alright, come on Maya, I have the perfect spot for our date!”

 

Eve took my hand again but she didn’t take off in a run this time, thankfully. We just walked forward, her hand in my own, squeezing gently, like she didn’t want to let go.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

“Alright Maya! Here we are!”

 

“Knowing you, I really shouldn’t be surprised...”

 

We were standing right in front of a family restaurant that had a samurai theme. It was right up Eve’s alley and I didn’t mind going since it would make her happy.

 

“Fufu, I knew you would say that when I showed you this place Maya, so come on!”

 

Rather than leading me inside the front door she led me into an alley the ran next to the building. She stopped in front of a set of stairs that descended down to a solid gray door with a metal handle.

 

“Er, are you sure about this Eve? Usually doors like this in the alley lead to gambling rings and places where you get drugged and robbed.”

 

“Come on Maya! Don’t you trust me to at least go somewhere myself before taking you?”

 

Eve held a fair point, so I gave her my hand and she led me down the stairs before opening the door.

 

 

Inside was a total contrast to the door we came in through, as well as the other restaurant that was just above us. Rather than having the child-like bright colours and cartoonish feel of the other one, this place had only one table, lit by candles, and it was far more traditional looking. It held a very Japanese atmosphere, but it felt almost calming. Like walking in was bringing me to a place where nothing mattered and only Eve and myself existed.

 

As I looked around, a woman approached us. She looked to be in her low 20s, maybe a university student working for extra money.

 

“Hello, welcome, you’re Yamato and Wakamiya, yes?”

 

“Yep! I hope we’re not too late! I got held up a little bit before coming here.”

 

“No worries, we’re not very busy this time of year, so you two are our only reservation today, please, take all the time you need.”

 

“Ah! Yay! Did you hear that Maya? We can stay as long as we want to!”

 

“H-Huh? Y-Yeah, right…”

 

“Hm? Is something the matter Maya?”

 

“N-No, no, not at all, I just didn’t expect a place like this to be here, it’s so pretty. How did you find it?”

 

“Fufu, I surprised you didn’t I? Well I was-”

 

“Excuse me, would you two girls like to sit down? I’m sure it would be better than standing in the open door, you’re letting a draft in.”

 

“Ah! Right, sorry!”

 

Eve pulled me all the way inside and closed the door. Without the light from outside it was even more ambient. I couldn’t see very well but it didn’t take long for my eyes to adjust to the candle light.

 

“So Eve, you were talking about how you found this place?”

 

“Yes! I was on an internet forum about places filled with Japanese culture. Someone mentioned a restaurant under another restaurant that was great for going on dates! Apparently they’re really busy at the start of the year and during Golden Week. They only hold one couple at a time too.  But since it’s the middle of Autumn they aren’t very busy!”

 

“I’ll admit, I’m impressed Eve, it’s definitely a very Eve type of place, and it shows your less childish side a bit. Of course I love your childlike side too, but your more serious and sensitive side is one I really like as well.”

 

“Thank you Maya! Hmm, if I had to say what side I like of Maya… I really like your protective and careful side, but you’re also very reliable and smart, and I like that side of you too!”

 

“Fuhehe, that’s really sweet Eve, oh shoot, I did it again…”

 

“Maya? Are you still kicking yourself over your laugh?”

 

“Y-Yeah, Chisato’s been trying to get me to stop doing it but it slips out sometimes… I think I did it earlier at the park too…”

 

“Well I say you should ignore Chisato! I think your natural laugh is very cute Maya!”

 

“R-Really? Thank you Eve! But still, it’s not a very idol-like laugh, I need to be able to stop myself from doing it, at least when we’re recording.”

 

“Sure it’s not a very idol-like laugh, but Maya isn’t a very idol-like person, I think your laugh is one of the things that makes you more special than all the other idols out there! There’s also your love for instruments, and ability to make such powerful drumming sounds with such thin arms! But there’s still so much more that makes Maya, Maya!”

 

“Eeh, stop it Eve, you’re making me blush…”

 

“Really? I can’t see your cheeks that well in this light, here, let me check!”

 

Eve then leaned across the table and placed her hand against my face, which only made me blush harder.

 

“Ehehe! You’re right! Your cheeks are definitely warm Maya.”

 

“H-Hey, Eve.”

 

“Hm? What is it?”

 

“I noticed earlier, when you hugged me after kissing my hand, and I noticed it again now.”

 

“Noticed what?”

 

“You smell really good today Eve, like mint or something.”

 

“Ah! You noticed Maya! I bought a new perfume and I hoped you would like it, I’m glad you do!”

 

“That makes sense, I guess since I never use that kind of stuff I didn’t think of it…”

 

“Hey, Maya, I noticed something about you too.”

 

“What is it Eve?”

 

“Your glasses, you aren’t wearing them, where are they?”

 

“Oh, I figured that you would like it better if I wore my contacts for our date. Do you want me to put my glasses on instead?”

 

“Yes! I think Maya looks very cute with her glasses on! Chisato and the Staff are all weak for saying otherwise!”

 

“Fuhehe, thank you Eve, though honestly it’s hard to play the drums with as much energy when I have the issue of my glasses possibly flying off. I’m nearsighted so it shouldn’t be hard to keep playing, but it would look bad to our fans.”

 

“Hmm… I guess you’re right Maya... “

 

“Anyways, here, I have my glasses with me, so I can put them on, just let me take my contacts out.”

 

I took out both of my contacts and put them into their pouch inside my glasses case. Then I put my glasses on instead.

 

“Is that better Eve?”

 

“Yes! Maya is very cute with her glasses! I love them!”

 

“Eeh, you’re making me blush again…”

 

Eve leaned forward to place her hand on my cheek once again, and once again, her touch only made my heart beat faster and my face grow warmer.

 

“Here you are, fries and grilled salmon for Yamato, and a baked potato and steak for Wakamiya.”

 

“H-Huh? But we didn’t even order yet?”

 

“N-No, Maya, I ordered when I made the reservation, they prepare the food when you arrive so it takes the same amount of time, but you never need to interrupt your conversation with ordering!”

 

“Oh, I see, well you chose well for me, salmon is a good fish!”

 

“Of course it is! They’re a very strong fish! If fish were like people then salmon would be like the fish samurai!”

 

“Fuhehe, your analogies are funny Eve.”

 

I continued small talk with Eve as we ate, talking more about what she was doing with her modeling agency and how crazy her scheduling has been.

 

“You know, now that I think about it, you have three different schedules you have to make all work. You have your studies, you have work for Pasu*Pare, and you have work with your modeling agency. I’m impressed that you’re able to pull it off Eve.”

 

“Well, I do wake up at 4 every morning like the real samurai, giving me plenty of time for private keyboard practice and homework. And luckily my agency has a studio here in Japan. It would be difficult to have to commute between here and Finland every time we did a shoot…”

 

“I’m not sure if you can really call that a commute… More of a voyage.”

 

“Hey! Maya! Guess what!”

 

“Huh? What is it?”

 

Suddenly Eve got out of her seat, came around the table, and put herself next to me, before pressing her lips softly against my cheek.

 

“I love you!”

 

I was suddenly very thankful for not only the dim light, as I could tell I turned a very bright shade of red, but also the food in front of me, as I took the last of my salmon and shoved it into my mouth to hide the fact that I couldn’t put enough sounds in the right order to even say hi.

 

Eve stayed on my side of the table, holding onto my arm and giggling as I continued to eat. She would occasionally take one of my fries and eat it, but I didn’t mind much.

 

“Maya, you should pick where we go on  next date!”

 

“H-Huh? W-Why?”

 

“Because I want to know what places Maya thinks are fun! I want to know what Maya likes! Other than music of course.”

 

“A-Alright.”

 

“And don’t pick a tech shop, I want to go somewhere fun with Maya!”

 

“I-I wasn’t going to pick that! I may love music equipment but I’m not dumb enough to base a date around it…”

 

“Okay Maya, I was just making sure~”

 

After some more time passed and I finished my fries, I took my wallet out to pay for the food.

 

“Huh? Maya, why are you taking your wallet out?”

 

“Because, I was going to pay for the food, you chose the place so it’s only natural that I pay.”

 

“Fufu, I already paid when I placed the reservation. That’s another thing that makes this place great, you don’t have to worry about money once you come in!”

 

“O-Oh, I see. This really is a nice restaurant. W-Wait, how much did this cost? It seems really fancy and expensive for a first date!”

 

“It’s not that bad, keep in mind I have two full time jobs anyways, and they both pay well. I may not be as rich as Kokoro but this place didn’t cost much for how much money I have.”

 

“I-I guess, you do make enough money to live alone and support yourself, so you must be right…”

 

“Of course I’m right! My modeling jobs definitely pay better than Pasu*Pare but I think that’s just because I’ve been with the agency so much longer…”

 

“Yeah, and I guess my pay from Pasu*Pare would be better than anyone else’s since I’m a studio musician for the label as well… Though Aya’s may be more since she’s been raised on that label as an idol… Chisato must make a lot from her acting, so I guess that would mean Hina makes the least out of us. It makes me wonder how she manages to pay for herself considering her personality.”

 

“Hey! let’s stop talking about them, come on, there’s one more thing I want to do before our date is over!”

 

“Huh? What is it?”

 

“Ehehe, come on, you’ll see!”

 

Eve took my hand and dragged me out of my seat, as she opened the door I heard the woman who had served us call after us.

 

“Thank you for coming! Please consider coming another time!”

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

I wasn’t really sure where exactly Eve had dragged me, all the building were a blur as we ran past them, and I didn’t recognize anything around us.

 

What I could recognize though, was that we were in another alley. This one seemed even less traveled through than the one the restaurant was under.

 

“W-Where are we Eve? It’s starting to get dark, I don’t want us to get stuck out here after the buses stop coming.”

 

As I was looking up at the orange and pink coloured sky, I felt an arm on my shoulder. I looked back down and saw Eve walking closer. Instinctively I backed up until my back was pressed against the wall and Eve took one more step closer.

 

At this point my heart was already racing, what was Eve doing, why couldn’t I say anything?

 

“Maya, are you okay with this? You aren’t uncomfortable, right?”

 

Eve’s voice sounded different, it was deeper, softer, like velvet. Without thinking much about it I nodded my head lightly.

 

“Is it okay if I kiss you?”

 

Her voice was the same velvety sound that it had been just before. I couldn’t help but nod my head lightly as Eve moved closer to me yet again.

 

Her left hand was still pressed against the wall, and her right was raised towards my chin, where she lifted my mouth to meet hers.

 

Her lips fit perfectly into my own. And I could feel a wave of warmth wash over me. She moved even closer to me, my eyes were closed and the only reason I knew this was because I could feel her chest pressing against my own. The hand that had previously been on my chin moved to hold the back of my head, and the one that was on the wall found its place around my waist. Apparently at some point I had wrapped my own arms around her waist as well. I’m not sure how long we had been in that alley, and I didn’t want to open my eyes to find out. I let myself melt into Eve’s warmth. Thanks to how close she was I could feel each beat of her heart. I hope she couldn’t feel mine, it was out of control. But slowly, as I let Eve’s warmth envelop me, it evened back out into a consistent rate.

 

I didn’t want this moment to end, but eventually Eve backed away, a trail of saliva still bridging the gap between my mouth and hers, though I wasn’t sure who’s it was.

 

Her face was still close to mine and I felt as her hand brushed away a loose strand of hair. I couldn’t pull my eyes from hers, and hers were fixated on mine.

 

“Thank you, Maya.”

 

I still couldn’t form any words, my brain, mouth, and tongue refused to work together, so I simply nodded once more. Eve responded with a smile and moved closer again, but this time she wrapped herself around me in a gentle embrace, during which I heard six simple words come softly from her mouth into my ear. Six words that were barely more than a whisper. Six words that made me glad I had chosen such a sweet girl to love.

 

“Thank you for being my girlfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> ~~totally not a kin memory that I wrote and called a fanfic haha what are you talking about~~
> 
>  
> 
> thanks for reading my lesbianism


End file.
